Tortura
by futura-graduada
Summary: Porque él ha llegado desde el infierno para torturarla. Ella lo sabe, ella lo mira. Y le gusta.


Aquí un regalo de San Valentín que demuestra lo poco que me gusta esta fecha. Mucha melosidad para mi gusto... demasiados corazoncitos y querubines son malos para la salud. Yo prefiero cosas más intensas... menos miel y más chocolate negro.

One Piece es de Oda. Y punto.

* * *

Su tortura voluntaria empieza por la mañana. Es temprano, y uno de esos escasos momentos en los que el Sunny permanece en un extraño y casi sensual silencio. ¿Sensual? Sí, he dicho sensual.

Él está tirado sobre la cubierta, ignorando el frio de la noche. El abrigo ha caído hacia los lados, el pecho sube y baja por la respiración, la botella de sake rueda por la cubierta de césped. Sus ojos están cerrados, su boca forma una línea fina, casi rígida, y ella piensa, _porque, oh, sí, aún es capaz de pensar, aunque solo sea un poco_, que empieza a entender por qué su cabeza vale tanto.

Dormir así es un maldito crimen. Es algo cruel y desproporcionado hacia la humanidad, hacia _ella_. Los músculos suben y bajan y ella no aparta la mirada. El abrigo está abierto, el pantalón caído, la faja ha desaparecido y ella lo agradece, sí, _lo agradece_, porque nada justificaría el no poder recorrer con los ojos esa línea casi invisible que se pierde en su ropa…

Y el silencio es sensual y pesado, y la respiración de él cambia y suena como un gemido, y ella solo tendría que alargar la mano y podría tocarlo…

-¡Comida!

Y el grito de su capitán destroza el silencio. Él se remueve y abre los ojos, sin llegar a ver la silueta que desaparece en una lluvia de pétalos.

Y ella piensa, solo piensa, que _menuda mierda_.

.

.

El segundo ejercicio de tortura auto-infligida_, y empieza a considerarse verdaderamente masoquista por ello,_ llega a la hora de la comida.

No se sienta cerca de él. Mejor a distancia, donde sus manos no corren el peligro de perder el control, y observa. Observar es una de esas cosas que cuanto más haces, más te gusta. _Observarlo a él_, es una de esas cosas a las que vas cogiendo el gusto.

Espero que _este_ momento en particular, _ESO_ ya sabes lo que va a suceder en un momento dado.

Él se inclina para hablar con el pequeño médico. Se inclina, su boca se curva en una sonrisa y la de ella responde, porque_ hay veces, joder, que parece que él lo sabe_, y alarga la mano, _el corazón de ella acelerándose ante lo que viene_, y atrapa, porque _él no sostiene nada, él no agarra nada, él lo atrapa como si fuera una presa_, la botella de cerveza que hay ante él. Esa enorme mano podría destrozar el vidrio sin esfuerzo, pero no lo hace. Se la lleva a la boca, sin planteárselo, y da un largo trago.

Y una gota, _oh, esa maldita gota,_ decide que prefiere escaparse, _ella también lo querría_, y corre por su mandíbula, por su garganta, cae hecha pedazos, _y seguro que feliz_, sobre la mesa.

Odia a esa gota, por tocar, por mojar y recorrer, pero más odia a la botella. Esa maldita botella. Y aunque quizás debería preocuparse por estar celosa de un pedazo de cristal, se dice a sí misma que es muy razonable, porque_, joder, él no bebe de la botella, se la folla,_ ahí delante de todos, de forma descarada, y sin que nadie se percate de ello.

Se la lleva a la boca, la inclina, desliza la lengua por el borde. Mordisquea el borde de la abertura, sonríe, y de nuevo piensa que _el muy cabrón de alguna manera lo sabe_, y cuando una gota, _otra de esas pequeñas zorras_, se escapa por el cuello de vidrio lo recorre con la lengua, y, _por dios, que alguien pare esto_, no separa la lengua del vidrio hasta volver a la entrada, recorre de nuevo el borde con la lengua, sonríe, saborea hasta el fondo del estrecho cuello, la lengua se desliza entre los dientes. Su mano aún sosteniendo la botella, su pulgar trazando círculos sobre la superficie de vidrio.

Que alguien se atreva a contradecirla. Realmente, Roronoa se está follando con la boca a esa maldita cerveza, a la que ella_, de verdad,_ está empezando a odiar.

-Mi Robin-chwan, ¿quieres algo más?

Suspira, se vuelve hacia el cocinero para decirle que _no, gracias, no hay nada más que quiera comer, _aunque sea una flagrante mentira.

Se vuelve a mirarlo de nuevo, esperando que el acto descarado continúe. Pero la cerveza está sobre la mesa de nuevo, _vacía_, y ella suspira.

.

.

Tercer momento de tortura, de exaltación masoquista, de _sensación de que el estómago se te cierra y la boca te sabe a metal._

Es media tarde. El barco se balancea, los demás están en sus cosas, y ella lo agradece, _sí, de nuevo lo agradece,_ porque ese espectáculo es solo para ella, para sus ojos.

Él es el demonio que ha venido para torturarla. Lo tiene asumido desde hace mucho, y en momentos como ese, _hasta le gusta, joder, le gusta_, porque aunque sea una tortura, aunque sea lo más _jodidamente cruel del universo_, su cuerpo tensándose, relajándose_, moviéndose_, de esa manera es una de esas cosas que merece la pena ver.

Las pesas le triplican el tamaño, y pesan lo bastante para que, si se despista, acaben hundiendo el maldito barco. Pero eso no es lo importante, no cuando el esfuerzo le arranca _jadeos y gemidos_, y ella no puede evitar preguntarse _si, maldita sea, hará los mismos ruidos cuando folla, _o es solo cosa de ella, que cada vez tiene la mente más sucia.

Y, si antes odiaba las gotas, ahora _las adora, ama esas malditas cosas_, que le resbalan por la espalda, como en una invitación a lamerlas, y se pierden en la línea del pantalón, se acumulan, como esperando su turno, _temblorosas, impacientes_, por llegar más abajo, porque llegue el momento en que tendrán acceso libre…

Y él se inclina, y ella retoma ese pensamiento esquivo de que _el muy capullo lo intuye, el muy capullo lo sabe_, y las gotas caen, y se rompen, pero ella ya no les presta atención, porque está muy ocupada apreciando ese trasero, y preguntándose, solo preguntándose, si, _en el caso de desear hacerlo_, cuánto tiempo tendría para hacer surgir una mano fleur que le diera información extra sobre lo que ahora solo observaba.

Y, justo cuando decide que la teoría no le vale, porque _la experiencia es, al fin y al cabo, lo más fiable_, la voz de la navegante interrumpe su comprobación de hechos y obtención de información contrastada.

-¿Robin, estás bien? llevas como diez minutos leyendo la misma página.

Así que fuerza una sonrisa, y se vuelve, y aclara que _solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos_, y luego redirige su atención a su sujeto de experimento, que, _cómo no_, ya está de nuevo en pie y levantando sus pesas, así que ella compone una sonrisa falsa, a pesar de que lo que quiere es gritar de frustración, porque _esto es obra del puto mal karma y no hay más que hablar_, y vuelve a su lectura.

.

.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero el cuarto momento de auto-sadismo, de observar, porque observar es ya una costumbre, _un hábito, algo que no pude quitarse de encima ni aún queriendo,_ es totalmente involuntario.

Se chocan, sus cuerpos se encuentran y se repelen, caen uno frente al otro. Sabe que ha sido su culpa, porque estaba tan ocupada, _tan absorbida, joder_, por esa cruel tortura cuyos recuerdos le revolotean en la cabeza, que no hubiera sido consciente ni siquiera de haberse caído por la borda.

Él está ahí, tirado, sentado en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza donde ha impactado contra la madera, gruñendo, maldiciendo, quejándose de que_ ella no mira por donde va_, y de que, _mierda,_ _debería tener más cuidado, que podría haber sido Chopper, o ese pervertido, que se hubiera creído lo que no era, _hasta que decide que se ha desahogado lo bastante para al menos levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarla.

Y ella lo acepta, y sabe, _al minuto, como un flash_, que no ha debido, porque el olor a acero y sudor está ahí, _en él_, y hace que su cuerpo tiemble, y su mano es grande y cálida, y casi se traga la suya, _y recuerda de golpe a la puta botella del almuerzo_, y se pregunta qué pasaría si ella tirara, si decidiera que, _de hecho_, quiere tener una opinión contrastada sobre sus observaciones diarias, sobre su amada tortura auto-impuesta.

Lo mira, observa el único ojo abierto, el pelo verde, los labios delgados, y piensa de nuevo, no solo en botellas, sino en _siestas sobre cubierta, en gotas de cerveza, botellas de las que se siente celosa, músculos, pesas y gotas de sudor._

-Robin, ¿pasa algo?

Y ella levanta la cabeza, lo mira, sonríe, porque_, joder, en el fondo siempre ha sabido que era algo masoquista._

_._

_._

Y descubre que hay torturas mejores que otras, _mierda, hay unas mucho mejores que otras,_ cuando esas manos le sujetan las caderas para incitarla a ir más deprisa, dejándola marcada, y no le parece mal del todo, _desde luego que no_, que él quiera prácticamente consumirla, que los jadeos y gemidos despierten a todo el maldito barco, que_ al final destrocen la cama y el suelo._

Le clava las uñas en la espalda y sonríe, porque _ella tenía razón, sí que la tenía_, y él realmente hace esos sonidos también cuando folla, y lo mejor, _que nadie se atreva a contradecirla en ello_, es que consigue que ella también los haga. Así que le pide que vaya más rápido y más fuerte, _joder, por favor_, y él la complace y gira, y la deja aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, y el barco se balancea, y sus nakama gritan y preguntan, pero no importa, _no, mierda, ¿por qué tendría que importar?_

Y grita, y jadea, y atrapa a las gotas de sudor bajo las manos cuando clava las uñas en su espalda, y piensa que _ya no tendrá que sentir celos de las putas botellas, ni de las gotas, ni de nadie, _y arquea la espada, y estalla_, dios, como nunca antes ha estallado_, y sonríe_, joder_, sonríe.

Porque él es un maldito demonio llegado del infierno para torturarla, y eso_, joder, eso,_ le encanta.


End file.
